1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fiber optic collimator array particularly for use in optical rotary joints, optical rotary joints and a method for manufacturing a fiber collimator array.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Various transmission systems are known for transmission of optical signals between units that are rotatable relative to each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,371,814 discloses an optical rotary joint for a plurality of channels, having a Dove prism. An arrangement having a plurality of GRIN lenses is provided for coupling light into or out of glass fibers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,442,721 discloses another optical rotary joint having bundled collimators assemblies.